The Truth in the Heart
by Mikin
Summary: They've saved the world...but at a cost. How will Alice cope without Kyo and Mayura? And...what about Frey? Set a year after the Manga. AU. Frey x Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No, silly goose! I don't own Alice 19th, if I did I would draw Frey all day long and never get any work done! XP

**A/N**: Hello, all you Alice 19th readers! I hope you like my story and please read and review! Set a year after the books. AU.

**The Truth in the Heart**

_By Mikkin_

Alice's eyes wandered to the pedestrians walking past her, far too absorbed in their own lives to notice her, and too blind to notice what was happening to them selves. Alice held her knees tightly to her chest as she sat on a bench. This world is so cold…

Despite all they had done for this world, what Kyo, Frey, Chris and the others had done, there was still so much hate, so much sorrow. They had saved the world from darkness, saved everyone from her sister and the Mara possessing her…

Yet, things had not changed. Alice could see the darkness in there hearts feeding steadily on greed and selfishness and hate. She could see a girl take money from her mother's purse and stuff it into her own pockets when she thought no one was looking. She saw a gang beat up on a single person till he had almost died.

Her heart was aching, wanting gratitude, wanting revenge, wanting Kyo and her sister back!

Alice tilted her head up to the sky as tears silently slid down her cheek and onto the cold gray pavement. It all had happened a year ago…

When the two people Alice had cherished the most were sacrificed for the world. This world in which no one would ever acknowledge and grieve their deaths, not once would she ever get a single thank you for giving up her happiness for theirs.

_But I suppose that's selfish of me_, she thought allowing herself a weak smile brushing a stray glossy brown lock away from her face and behind her ear. _I can't allow myself to keep moping around, now can I? _

She stood up uncurling her self and stretching her legs which had begun to fall asleep.

"Hey!" Called the sing-song voice Alice knew so well. "Do you want a ride, my darling?"

Alice blushed slightly, she could never get used to him! "I'll ride with you if you promise not to call me that anymore, is that a fair deal?"

Frey pretended to think it over for a moment humming to him self while tapping his fingers against the handle of his bike before grinning at her lightly and replying, "You got a deal, my sweet! Now hop on before you're late for school!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same as she slid in back of him on the seat and putting a helmet over her head.

As they road off, Alice couldn't help but blush her body was so close to his she could feel his warmth his body against her own her arms tightly wrapped around his chest. Frey had been her rock ever since it had happened. The single person she could count on.

Chris was in was back in his home country, Great Britain. Her parents were still devastated over losing their eldest child. She had felt so isolated, so…depressed and grief had almost overcome her. It was then that Frey was there. He came every day to check if she was all right, to cheer her up, and to wipe away her tears. He had never made any advances toward her, at least nothing more than a joking perverted suggestion. But that was Frey; he flirted with everyone shamelessly.

Alice bit her lip as they reached her school. School was the worst…no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block out their words. If anyone knew how costly words can be wasn't it Alice? They still talked about…How the two most popular, most beautiful people in the entire school died mysteriously on the same day. The rumors varied from they tragically died in a car crash on a date, to Alice had murdered them both because Kyo was dating Mayura behind her back, to that they were abducted by aliens and will mysteriously reappear in a few years with no memory of what had happened to them (Alice suspected that Frey started this one).

She ignored the group of giggling girls as they ran up to greet Frey and give her nasty jealous looks while they practically wagged their tails for attention from such a handsome man…and of course Frey never rejected them.

"Hai, I work at a restaurant! If you ever want a free meal just stop on by, we'd never refuse such cute faces!" Frey promised causing the gaggle of girls to instantly begin giggling insanely. As if Kyo's uncle will agree to that, Alice thought with disgust, he'll be furious at Frey for giving away promises like that so frivolously.

Alice had just about gathered the courage to go inside of the intimidating building when a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her back. Soft lips grazed her cheek and Frey whispered in her ear, "Rangu, remember? Be strong for them and for yourself, okay?"

Alice nodded shakily before turning a nice crimson color before running into the school. She didn't need to ask who "they" were. She could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice walked down the hall of the stairs silently, her eyes downcast to the floor as she stared at her shoes. She could not look up. The rumors, the glares, if she looked up she would have to face all that. And she could not face that, not now. Not ever again.

The day seemed to drag on and on, the same droning teachers, the same idiotic students…

To Alice it all seemed so pointless…

She blinked sleepily at the teacher whose monotone voice was like a horribly boring lullaby to her, though no less effective. She rested her head against her arm her eyelids heavy as she closed them softly. _I'll only close them for a moment…_

_Kyou grabbed Alice by her shoulders turning her to face. "Well I haven't forgotten, not for a moment! Alice—I love you!" _

_Her eyes widened in shock as he placed his mouth onto hers her hears ringing. She wanted to say it back, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't. And the knowledge of this was tearing her up inside._

_…If only for a moment I want this all to be gone…To just be in his arms, no future or past…_

_She melted into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. In his arms was the only place she ever felt safe anymore. _

_Kyou lifted his head and then smiled at her softly. Then he threw her into the wall as everything turned to dark. "K-Kyou...!" Alice gasped out as she struggled to get back onto her feet._

_He smirked at her before a young blonde ran up to him jumping into his open arms laughing merrily. Mayura and Kyou smiled at each other before they were sliced to ribbons blood spilling everywhere. _

_Alice__ stumbled forward before falling back onto her knees the sickening stench of fresh blood overwhelming her. "Sis…Kyou…" she cried tears falling down her face freely as she gently stroked her love's hair; his head had been completely severed from his body. _

_She was falling; from where and when it began she could no longer decipher, all that mattered was the despair that was enveloping her heart and the fact that nothing could stop her from hitting the ground now. _

_And then it all stopped._

_Frey had caught her in his arms cradling her body to his. He smiled softly at her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Alice blinked up at him staring in awe into his emerald eyes. Tears flooded her eyes blurring Frey's image._

"Seno? SENO!" The teacher called sharply shooting her a dark hard glare.

Alice sat up quickly her eyes wide rapid, gasping breaths escaped her. "O-Oh, um…I'm sorry Sensei…" She mumbled biting her lip hard.

Snickers resounded through the room. She dug her blunt nails into her palm leaving crescent shaped indents in her flesh.

"Gawd, what an idiot," A girl drawled loudly at her friend in the aisle across from her, causing giggles to erupt from the people within hearing range. "I mean, how stupid do you have to be to fall asleep in class?"

That was when she snapped.

Alice stood up from her desk and simply walked out of the classroom, completely ignoring the angry calls of her teacher and the stunned silence of her peers.

She staggered down the hall of her school tears that she had been trying to hide for months, only allowing herself to cry at night in her bed, suddenly erupted from her cascading down her cheeks.

_God, this can't be happening…_

Alice thought as one arm clenched her stomach and the other sought support from the wall.

_I thought I was over this, why aren't I moving on with my life? It's been a year! Why am I suddenly remembering now…?_

Her knees buckled beneath her.

_Frey... help…_

As the fell unconscious one thing showed clear; her hand shimmered with dark light. With Mara.


End file.
